True Love in the Form of Fecal Matter
by hornytwilighters
Summary: Jessica and Lauren finally admit to their passionately burning desires... and give in.


"Here," Lauren said, holding up a light blue shirt. "Try this on."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "You honestly think this will look good on me?"

"You never know until you try," Lauren said, turning Jessica around and pushing her towards the dressing rooms.

Lauren stared at the shirtless Jessica, suddenly feeling an odd urge to kiss her. She gripped the other shirt that she was supposed to give Jessica to try on tighter. "Umm..." was all she could say.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Here," Lauren said, handing her the pink blouse she had picked out for her, "this might fit you better."

"Thanks," Jessica mumbled as she reached out for the blouse Lauren was holding out to her. Their fingers brushed, and both girls flamed. Jess took the shirt back into the dressing room and leaned against the door. _What in the world was going on?_ were the only words that seemed to come and go through her mind as she changed into the blouse Lauren had picked out for her. Compared to the tight shirt earlier, this one fit perfectly. Lauren always knew what she wanted perfectly. And when she didn't, she would get it right eventually.

"Do you have it on yet?" Lauren called out.

"Yeah."

"Well come out! I want to see it!"

"I still don't think it will look good," Jessica mumbled as she was pushed into the dressing room. Lauren threw the shirt over the door, and waited for Jessica to change.

Jessica tried on the shirt, but found it was way too small. She couldn't even get it on over her shoulders.

"Hey," she said, coming out of the dressing room without putting her shirt back on, "this is way too small. Get the next size for me, please."

Lauren stared at the shirtless Jessica, suddenly feeling an odd urge to kiss her. "Umm..." was all she could say.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I've just never seen you look so..." Lauren gave into temptation and told Jessica exactly how she felt, and she felt horny, "...Fuckable."

Jessica's whole body flushed red, and they immediately began to go at it with each other. "OH! LAUREN! POOP ON MY CHEST!"

Lauren obeyed her master and pulled down her panties to poop on Jessica's chest.

Jessica pushed her chest against Lauren's ass as the feces smeared over her. Lauren pushed as hard as she could to get every last bit out.

"Jessica," Lauren said, her face contorted in mild pain, "I think that bean burrito is coming next."

"Then let it come, Lauren! Don't stop until there's nothing left!"

It was only a few moments later that all fecal matter was washed out of Lauren's lower intestine and she had nothing left to plaster across Jessica's flat chest.

"My personal ice-cream machine," Jessica said breathlessly, fingering the brown stains on her shirt. In a rash decision, she pulled her shirt off and flung it against the wall- where it stuck like it was nailed there.

Lauren yanked her shirt off quickly and moved her fingers to the hook in the front of her bra. She gave her best friend a sultry look and saw the lust sparkling in Jessica's eyes.

Jess took a step forward and unhooked the bra with eager hands. This was what she'd always wanted, and the fact that Lauren had thought her honorable enough to share her digested food with her just sent her into a frenzy.

Breathing heavily through her mouth, Jessica ripped off the bra and threw it over her head. Lauren bent over and removed her friend's bra with some clever utilization of the tools in her mouth.

"I want this," Jessica moaned, Lauren's russet tit between her lips, "I want this so bad."

"I know," Lauren whispered into Jess' ear, "I've always known."

Jessica moaned again, arching her back up to thrust her tit into Lauren's face, "Oh, Lauren!" she moaned, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

Lauren licked and nibbled on the hard nipple until she was satisfied, then she licked down Jessica's chest, looking up at her, "I want to fuck you so bad." Lauren breathed.

Jessica looked around wide-eyed, "Out here?" She squeaked.

_Not like we haven't just shitted on each other 'out here', _thought Lauren. Snorting, Lauren bull-rushed Jessica into the handicapped changing room and slammed her on the floor. Lauren slowly spread her legs and went down on Jessica in a straddling position. Lauren gently laid her fingertips on Jessica's rib cage and smoothly curved her way down.


End file.
